gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:News archives/2016
To stop archive from linking to other pages, nowiki is used. ;June 13, 2016 :-- Bunai82 (talk) *I am slowing working my way to archiving the available announcements from Gaia Online. Many of the individual announcement pages have been deleted, as seen with Template:Announcements nav. Example would be 2004/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements, note that some announcements are 'missing' due to serve issues with Gaia Online itself. *Infoboxes are being changed to the format. **i.e Template:Item vs. Template:Infobox/Item. **This means also means the Template:ItemGroups, will be phased out in favor of Wikia categorizing. *A lot of the complexity of creating NPC, Item, Shop, and Glossary pages will be simplified, but until then feel free to work on the pages in the old format. **This means also means the Template:CharaGroups, will be phased out in favor of Wikia categorizing. **Item listings will be formatted, I am gathering the current year offline. But see 2015/list/Chance Item, for an example of the long term format. ;July 5, 2015 *-- Bunai82 (talk) After much thought. I will be doing a complete breakdown and revamp of the Announcement listing pages. This will reduce the number of listings, make them easier to edit for future contributors, and will leave me more time to work on the wiki as a whole. What will be happening: ** Removing images for faster loading. The images will end up on the article pages of whatever was announced. ** Combining the announcements into one page by grouping six months of content (if doable in such a large number). ** However, the full text announcements for 'Evolving Item Reports' and 'Monthly Collectibles' will remain as their own separate listing, since it is much easier to source this way when it comes to these particular subjects. To keep things tidy they will be title linked only, when featured on the revamped list. ;December 15, 2014 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Heavy maintenance has been going on to prepare for 2015. *The Work in Progress templates, along with a few notices, have been revamped for a better appearance and experience. *Various infobox templates have been slightly modified. *Unfinished articles will be moved to the Work in Progress namespace. *To clean up the Year pages, the Monthly Collectible links and images will be disabled. **In relation to this, this clean up includes links to Manga, features, characters, events etc. *The Glossary page has been revamped. There is an on going project to update the pages in the Glossary category. *The Evolving Item Reports have been reduced to being two pages. They now hold six months each, January to June & July to December. This is in relation to the future update of Evolving Item pages- making announcements easier to link. *Due to the amount of item releases over the year of 2014- the navigation templates for 'Chance Items, Evolving Items, and Limited Items' have been retired and replaced with page list. E.g CI List:2014. **In relation to this a Bundle listing is currently a Work in Progress project. ;September 19 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Project:Work List has been renamed Project:Work in Progress. :More licensing templates have been created to accommodate the unique features and items on Gaia. ;August 16 :-- Bunai82 (talk) Project:ArticleWIP page has been created. :Along with a revamp of the Project:Work List page. ;July 17 -- Bunai82 (talk) Testing a new layout for Monobook. May 2013 ;May 29 -- Bunai82 (talk) I enabled the Message Wall feature. The Forum feature will be enabled at a later time, I am still going through old discussions and finding stray links. ;February 23 -- Bunai82 (talk) Revamped some of 'preload' templates to a new layout. This will eventually effect future pages relating to the Premium item articles. Apologize for older Event pages not being complete, it took quite some time to track information and create an effective layout. ;February 14 -- Bunai82 (talk) Hmm, looks like I will need to make some layout adjustments to the Character (NPC) page due to upcoming templates to accommodate the page's length, images, quotes, and gallery. ;February 07 -- Bunai82 (talk) Completed the task of transferring EI Reports to one page based on their month. More will be done after I track down the announcement of the mentioned EI and also renaming the promo and banner files. The individual reports shall remain for reference and archive purposes. Much later there will be an attempt to update the EI pages with a navigation template, related items template, and an appearance template.